


The Meaning Behind the Lyrics

by VendettaRosalie



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendettaRosalie/pseuds/VendettaRosalie
Summary: Persephone insults Apollo's music skills and ends up getting her and Hades pulled into a karaoke contest with the god of the sun.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Meaning Behind the Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I always think of these Lore Olympus characters when these songs start playing so I decided it was time to write something about it. This is my first fic ever and I hope to write more in the future. Have a wonderful day and happy reading!

Hades stood backstage lifting his black t-shirt while a yellow daemon taped the wires to his mic and audio system to his chest. The black, worn jeans were sewn meticulously to hide his blue skin while he wore a leather jacket and gloves to cover his arms. The makeup team was diligent to cover his azure skin and hair so it appeared greener. He was annoyed they chose to leave his hair messy and disheveled but they were insistent that his hair looked great that way. Color contact lenses were applied to make his eyes appear violet and scar gel was used to fake a scar running through his right eyebrow. He felt like he looked like a character from the movie 'Grease'. 

He took a sip of his beloved scotch thinking to himself, "how the fuck did I get here?".  
***********  
Then he remembered the previous week where Zeus had a party to celebrate Athena's creation. Apollo had been making advances on Kore all night and Kore was yelling at him to stop. Hades had intervened to get Apollo away from Kore and Apollo began yelling insults. 

"Do not forget, you are my girl! Keep your hands the fuck off her grandpa winter. " Apollo Yelled trying to reach over Hades to get to Kore.

Kore hid directly behind Hades gripping the back of his blazer anxiously, "I am nobodies’ girl! Leave me alone, Apollo!"

"You heard her, Phoebus, you better leave." Hades hissed, shoving Apollo away from them. 

Other gods and goddesses backed away to avoid the falling god. Apollo staggered backward then regained balance. Everyone was spectating their fight now. "I don't know what you see in him, Persie! He is not a gifted Olympian, like me. You can do better." He snarled. 

Persephone's eyes were red and tears were coming out. Red thorns were beginning to crown in her hair. Hades was too used to the insults to care. He was focused on the beautiful, angry goddess who was now coming from behind him and marching up to Apollo. "No, He is not." She paused. " He is much better. He is a king. And a million times more mature than you." She yelled, shoving him between each sentence to make her point. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around flipping her hair. "I have heard better music from Cerberus's chew toy." She spat while walking back to Hades. She hugged him and whispered a thank you. 

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" Apollo retorted. "Both of you two go against me for Karaoke night next week!"  
***********  
"Oh yeah, that is how this all started." Hades sighed to himself. 

They chose some random karaoke bar in the underworld called secondhand serenade. All three are in disguises to keep the patrons from being biased and they are the only three that know of there is a challenge. 

Zeus, Hecate, and Poseidon had drawn straws on their behalf. Hades swore Hecate drew for him to go first on purpose. "Do not worry, I have heard you sing when you are drunk and you are not bad." She said with a wicked smile. 

Apollo and Persephone would be waiting somewhere in the audience in their disguises pretending to be random challengers. He swallowed what felt like a dry lump in his throat. He was nervous thinking Persephone would be hearing him sing. A part of him was also nervous since Hecate chose his song. Only telling him, "you will know the lyrics as soon as you hear it".  
The yellow daemon appeared and queued Hades to come onto the stage. He walked to the center and sat on a stool and grabbed the microphone. Only looking up at the crowd just then and seeing a room of at least twenty people. He felt his throat close a little. Zeus, Poseidon, Hecate, Eros, and Hera were all seated in a booth diagonal to his right where they all could have a clear view.

The acoustic guitar strums of his song started playing. Within the first few notes, he knew exactly what song this was and knew it was perfect for his deep, raspy voice. A girl was sitting alone, in front of the stage, with large blue eyes. Her skin and hair were a darker blue than his, almost a violet. She wore a black swing dress and silvery crystal stilettos. She watched him intently with an almost encouraging smile. It seemed comforting. 

The final strums of the beginning notes were coming. Hades held the microphone to his mouth and breathed. He decided to find meaning in the lyrics wanting to make sure he did such an emotional song justice. 

"When you were here before, I couldn't look you in the eye..."  
He thought of all of the times Persephone had turned him into a blushing idiot. How beautiful she was. 

"You're just like an angel; your skin makes me cry...."  
"You float like a feather, In a beautiful world..."  
Memories of Persephone flying on the beach flashed in his mind. Hearing her smile and laugh brought light to his gloomy world. A world she saw beauty in. 

"I wish I was special, you're so very special..."  
"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo..."  
"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here..."  
The negative thoughts in the back of his mind reminded him of their gross age gap, how she belongs in the light and how he is exiled to the dark, how he is not allowed to be happy- he is the unseen one, king of Hades, the eldest child of Kronos. 

"I don't care if it hurts. I wanna have control. I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul." "I want you to notice, when I'm not around, you're so very special... I wish I was special."  
Hades could never live with himself if he hurt Kore or made her sad. He wished he could make her happy but how could a king of darkness make a goddess of flowers happy? She is already so perfect. He is happy as long as she is happy.

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo..."  
"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here..."  
Why the hell was he here? Why was he always going back to thinking about Kore when he knows he cannot have her? He is such a creepy old man. Get your shit together old man. 

"She's running out again. She's running out a-"  
"Run, run, run, run, ruuuuunnnn...."  
No matter how hard he tries to keep a distance. She always comes running to him and finds a way back in his arms. When most run away from him, she runs to him... why?

"Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want."  
"You're so very special, I wish I was special..."  
He would do anything to make her smile. He would burn the cosmos just to hear her laugh. What was wrong with him?

"But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo."  
"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here..."  
"I don't belong here..." His voice extended out into a beautiful deep vibrato till the sound of the last guitar strum ceased. 

He looked up at the crowd shyly and murmured a thank you into the microphone. The girl in violet stood to clap and many, many others stood in to join. A few made a whistling noise. He gave a smile and waved, giving the crowd another gesture of thanks. 

A man in white jeans, a black band t-shirt, black sneakers, and a red leather jacket raised his red hand. "I bet I can do better." He exclaimed. He had a smirk that looked very much like Apollo's egotistical grin. 

Hades gave a dark chuckle that sent a chill through some of the patrons and shrugged, "Knock yourself out, kid." He threw the microphone down towards him and the teen caught it before hopping onto the stage. After getting his first song over and done with, he felt better and a bit more confident. He was curious about how Kore would do. 

He hopped off the stage and sat at an open table near his brothers. Zeus was muttering something about how he could sing like that too and Poseidon was trying to convince him into singing it to prove it. Hades had to hold back a laugh hearing his younger brothers talk. From where he sat, he could see the girl in violet sitting alone near the front. She was on her phone now texting while "Apollo" settled. Periodically, she turned her head to look for something but never seemed to find it. 

Suddenly, a harsh note from a guitar flooded the speakers and the Apollo was singing a more modern, alternative rock song. His lyrics are fast and so metaphorical they're difficult to make out entirely. The guitar and drums were strumming hard and fast giving the music an eerie feel. The man's voice was smooth but seemed to have almost an echo to it. 

"In my mind when she's not right there beside me, I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be....", he twisted about the stage with high energy, "Well, are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine? Oh, ah!" He sang the question while gesturing to the girl in violet who was now trying to disappear in her seat. 

"And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways- So in case, I'm mistaken, I just wanna hear you say, 'you got me, baby. Are you mine?'" He jumped off the stage and pulled the girl in violet up to standing. "Well, are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine?" The man sang to her with a smug grin while trying to caress her hand. The girl kept trying to pull away but he seemed to be winning the tug 'o' war between the two. When the final notes of the song finished, the patrons stood to give praise then paused to stare at the couple in front of the stage. 

The girl grumbled something inaudible and ripped the microphone from the man's grasp. The man finally let her go and took her seat in front of the stage having a smug look of victory on his face. On stage, a small violet figure moved the bar stool off stage and walked over to the mix master to whisper something to him. They shared a brief laugh then she took her spot at center stage, quickly fixing her high ponytail and straightening the skirt of her dress before the music played. She looked down at the red man in front of her with a devious grin and raised her right hand in the air. She paused for a few seconds to breathe. Then she snapped her fingers. 

A female shade materialized next to her looking like she was dressed and ready for a musical number. Her hair was in a tight bun and she wore a loose, flowy dress and heels. Music started playing and in the background, the beat quietly sang a malicious, "La, la la la, la la la..."  
"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and from the right." The shade started.  
"I don't want to be a pris, I'm just trying to be polite- But it always seems to bite me in the-" The girl sung in a beautiful soprano. 

The message of their song seemed to have the females of the bar in a cheer. They were clapping and few were yelling, "preach sister". The girl and the shade were going back and forth singing various verses and twirling on stage. The girl in violet was having fun singing her heart out and had a look of satisfaction seeing the man sitting in front of her steaming mad. 

Some girls in the bar were beginning to stand and dance together at the front. Eros was seen at the front clapping and cheering. "yes queen, killing it." He was all for these types of scenes. "Be that extra kind of goddess I know you can be, baby girl!"

The girl and the shade came together on the floor in front of the stage by the man in red. They belted out in their beautiful voices, "Take a hint, take a hint- I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint! Take a hint. Take a hint. Take a hint. Take a hint."

"Woaaaahhhhh..." Somehow came out of the violet woman's lungs in an angelic vibrato. She seemed to have an endless lung capacity. 

The pair came together and pulled the man in red by the shirt up from his chair and started shoving him. They sang in unison, "Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my... HEY! Take a hint, Take a hint.... Take a hint, Take a hint... La, la, la." The girl in violet shoved him out the front door, turned the lock, and flipped the signed to closed. She gave the man a cheeky smile and waved at him before walking away to center stage to bow. 

The crowd erupted into applause and whistles. “yes! That's my cinnamon roll!" Eros yelled.  
Cinnamon roll? Idiot. Of course, that was Kore. Hades shook his head. Hades went to sit with his family and friends. He noticed Kore walk back behind the curtains but figured she was just washing up before joining the group. 

Eros rejoined the table a few minutes after and began a debate with Zeus that Persephone kicked Apollo's butt. Hades listened to their childish bickering while nursing some scotch into his mouth. 

"You did great up there!" Hecate ensured.

"Thanks, old friend. I am still not doing that again." He laughed. "Green is not my color."

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Eros whispered to Hades.

"W-what surprise, Eros?" Hades stammered. He was nervous about what his brothers might have filmed.  
Just then the lights went out again and a blue light pointed to the center of the stage. A petite, magenta form stood in the middle of the stage in a black swing dress and crystal stilettos. Persephone's hair was tied into a loose chignon and black roses formed a crown around her head. The shade from before was now sitting at a piano behind Persephone while another sat on top of the piano with a violin. 

"Welcome the goddess of spring and the winner of tonight's karaoke session back to the stage for an encore." An announcer piped through the speakers. Persephone gave a shy wave and the shades promptly began to play their instruments. It was a peaceful, inspiring tune. Something you would hear in a child's film. "Was this my surprise?" Hades thought to himself. Several notes played before Persephone sang her ethereal melody. 

"You're alone, you're on your own, so what?"  
Kore imagined the first time she was in Hades' house. How it was so big, yet only he and his seven dogs lived there. 

"Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?"  
"Glass half empty, glass half full- well, either way, you won't be going thirsty... Count your blessings, not your flaws."  
A king with all of the riches and success. He has a heart of gold, a beautiful body, and has seven dogs; and he talks about himself like he is a monster or cursed. 

"You've got it all... you lost your mind in the sound...There's so much more- you can reclaim your crown!"  
"You're in control- rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all of your faults to bed... you can be king again."  
So many people tear this man down. Kore wondered how long it had been since he stopped fighting for himself? All he needed was a reminder and some help from a friend. Someone to help tune out the other voices and remind him he is perfect. 

"You don't get what all this is about. You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt, you got that young blood, set it free..."  
Never forget to be yourself, Hades. Persephone saw a side of him that wanted to have fun and feel young again. He should have some fun. She thought about how he let her drive his expensive luxury car and spent half of their tour of the underworld sight-seeing. 

"You've got it all... you lost your mind in the sound...There's so much more- you can reclaim your crown!"  
"You're in control- rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all of your faults to bed... you can be king again."  
He can be happy. He just needs to talk to himself better. He is perfect the way he is. Kore thought he was perfect.

The piano keys played out for a few verses while the violin faded out and Persephone took a bow. The crowd made another applause and she disappeared behind the stage again. On impulse. Hades jumped from his and raced backstage behind the curtains. The yellow daemon from before saw him and pointed in the direction of where the pink mass scurried away too. He followed the narrow hallways created by the staging equipment and curtains until he was led to the back door of the bar. He exited and stared blankly at an empty back alley. There was a small flurry of snow falling and the street lights were the only light to compensate for the black, starry skies of the underworld. He leaned against the back door in frustration that he missed her and sighed to himself. Steam from his mouth escaped due to the cold air.

“Did you like the song?” A familiar voice called. Hades looked up to see Kore sitting on the guard rail of a fire escape above him. She was wearing was looked to be Hade’s missing jacket and sipping on a long island iced tea. Her legs contently swinging back and forth.

“I-it was beautiful.” Hades stuttered sheepishly. “I mean, your voice is beautiful, sweetness.” He scratched the back of his head. He could feel his skin blushing navy underneath this verdant body  
paint.

“Thank you.” She smiled down at him and then chugged the rest of her drink. The glass disappeared in her hand and then she swung herself off of the guardrail so she was jumping straight for Hades.  
Hades raced to try to catch the falling goddess and he caught her in a bridal carry where she felt light as a feather. “She must have been trying to fly to soften the landing and I worried for no reason,” Hades tore at himself.

“Nice catch.” Persephone smiled up at him while snaking her arms around his neck. She pulled herself close to him and kissed him on the lips then pulled back and laid in his arms looking up at him.

“Sweetness?” Was all Hades could get out of his mouth. Looking like he was clearly in shock, Persephone pulled him back in for another kiss, and this time he kissed her back. Hades’ tongue slipped in passed her lips and she returned by biting his bottom lip. She could hear him moan between their lips.

After a minute, she pulled away and looked up at him,” This is where you realize I like you too, and you take me home with you.”

In utter disbelief, Hades looked down at her and said, “are you sure, sweetness.”

“Yes, Hades, you said whatever makes me happy and I want you.” She gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

She knew the song was about her and she wants to be with me… I need to give Hecate a raise…  
Those were Hades’ last thoughts before escorting the goddess of spring to his car and opening the door for her.

They returned to Secondhand Serenade a month later for their one-month anniversary where Hades sung Persephone, She’s So High by Tal Bachman. Mainly to remanence in how Hades would have never have met the love of his life if he had not said she was more beautiful than Aphrodite.


End file.
